Parted Ways
by TheSeriousClown
Summary: ~*The G-boys are seperating, but this time it's for good. A fic on the thoughts of all the g-boys on the seperation*~


Parted Ways   
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, so don't sue me. I have nothing you want anyways.  
  
Parted Ways  
~Serious Clown  
  
Duo glanced at his fellow pilots. The sunset made a pleasant glow on their bodies. But the feelings inside were all but pleasant.   
  
Quatre glanced from the poker faced Trowa to the smiling Duo. They couldn't all be friends and stick together? No, everyone had to go their seperate ways. Being together may have gotten them friends for a short time, but in a way they were comrades that shared the same heavily hated past: the killing of many innocent and guilty people. That may have scared everyone deep down, not even allowing one of the pilots to acknowledge it consiously. Being together may be what would make them all remember when they were killing countless to accomplish their goals. And so if seperation was the only way, the group was following it in the quietess way possible.  
  
Wufei looked to the others and glanced to the sunset. Quatre looked about ready to cry, and Heero looked as if ready to book it the moment someone said 'Go'. Trowa was like Wufei, turned away. Turned away from his past. Turned away from the only friends he had ever known.   
  
Heero stared blankly towards the small group of 5. Duo was eagerly trying to catch the attention of the group, glaring at them and smiling. At least he was trying to be optimistic of their parting. Even though he knew he'd probably never see any of them again, he kept smiling. Maybe he was trying to comfort poor Quatre, who was on the verge of a breakdown in tears?  
  
Trowa never looked back. He threw his life into many dangers, acting as if he didn't know what was at stake. And it was no different here. Turned away and not looking back. He could feel Quatre's sad glare towards him, and Duo's smile trying to cheer the group as the minutes passed down till everyone's departure from each other...forever.  
  
And back to Duo. The sun was just below the horizen by now, casting out a dim light to which Duo could barely see Trowa, who was in front of him. And next to Trowa, Duo could just make out the white pants of Wufei. The platinum blond hair of Quatre could be seen behind Duo. And of course, Heero blended in with the darkness. Duo couldn't see him. He probably blended in too, his black outfit matching the black of the coming night. It was much better to leave in the darkness. No one saw where the other went. No one could see the sadness and pain in one anothers eyes.   
  
"Goodbye" Wufei's voice broke into the night.  
  
"Wait Wufei," Quatre's voice said, cracking as he choked on tears.  
  
But Wufei was long gone by time Quatre talked into the darkness.  
  
"Guess it's time," Trowa's voice said after moments of silence.  
  
"Goodbye Trowa," Duo's voice said.  
  
Quatre tried to look towards Trowa and Duo, but they were lost in the darkness. "Good...goodbye..Tro..wa," Quatre's voice cried. Quatre did not make sobs, but had a steady flow of tears falling down his cheeks, which parted his speech.  
  
"Goodbye Quatre," Trowa said, and was gone.  
  
"Guess that leaves us, huh Quatre? Heero?" Duo's voice could be heard. He tried to make himself sound cheerful, but the pain was too much to hide this time.  
  
"I guess so," Quatre's voice said, weakened by his crying.  
  
"Heero?"Duo's voice called into the darkness.  
  
"Did you leave too Heero? Did you leave without saying goodbye? Maybe it's easier that way," Duo's voice said, so low Quatre barely heard it.  
  
"Duo, don't leave without saying goodbye. I want it to at least be our last words to each other. Please Duo," Quatre cried.  
  
But Duo had ran into the darkness without saying goodbye. Without realizing that Heero had been standing nearby until Duo whispered those words into the night air.  
  
"DUO!! No, not yet. I want to be with my friends! I just wish we could all be friends! Why is that so impossible? What did we do wrong? We fought for what we believed in, and there were consequences. So what? Why can't we be friends!??" Quatre's voice shouted loudly into the darkness.  
  
But the darkness was the only thing to hear Quatre's crying plea.  
  
~The End~  



End file.
